


Karkat: Be the bottom.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat and Nepeta watching TV together when his heat cycle moves things along.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it didn't feel real. Even now, curled up with his matesprit watching Lusus Planet, there was this feeling like something this good couldn't possibly be happening to someone as historically unlucky as him. It was so nice, it felt like there had to be something portentous lurking just out of sight for when he let his guard down.

Karkat looked up at Nepeta. She was a head taller than him, and although part of him was self conscious about the height difference she seemed to enjoy wrapping her arm around his shoulders on movie nights. She was still watching the show, though when she felt him move she smiled down at him and gave his forehead a playful lick. Normally this would have prompted him to sputter and protest even though he didn't mind all that much just as a point of honor, but...

Karkat gave Nepeta's torso a squeeze and shifted closer. Nepeta was warm, and her clothes smelled like warm. Warmth and something else as he buried his nose into her shirt. Maybe the soap she used. Whatever it was, it smelled nice. Above him he could hear Nepeta giggle, which was followed by her brushing his bangs out of his face with her fingers. They made eye contact, then both laughed at the same time, Karkat blushing slightly.

"Hey, Nepeta?"

The taller troll looked at him curiously.

"What is it Karkitty?"

Karkat dropped his gaze down and to the side, focusing on the lapel of her coat as he swallowed his embarrassment.

"Can I kiss you?"

Nepeta uttered a sound deep in her throat that have been a purr, or perhaps growl.

"Yeah... I'd really like that."

The tenseness Karkat hadn't noticed he was feeling melted as he looked back at her face again. She was smiling at him, and with some awe he noticed how incredibly cute she was. As in, she was always cute, but right now the way she was looking at him was so cute he felt like he could murder anything that even looked at her threateningly. He swung one of his legs across both of hers so that he was straddling her lap. In this position the height discrepancy ceased to be an issue, and as he leaned forward and kissed her she threaded one hand into his hair and _tugged_. The moan it ripped out of his vocal chords was humiliating, but it just seemed to spur his matesprit on. He felt Nepeta's hands running up his sweater and taking it with them. He broke the kiss long enough for the mass of fabric to free his head and arms, not realizing how HOT he'd been until the relatively cool but still quite warm air hit his bared arms. He repayed the favor by holding Nep's coat down while she tugged her arms free so she didn't have to get up to take it off. After that they went back to kissing for only a matter of seconds before Karket reared back in annoyance to struggle with his camisole too, which was difficult on account of being bunched up and sweaty.

"UGH! It's so hot in here!"

His useless matesprit giggled and watched him struggle with his top without helping. Karkat had almost managed to wiggle out of it on his own when he felt a pair of lips and Nep's TONGUE on his belly and yelped, falling out of his girlfriend's lap and onto the floor in an undignified heap. He glared at his matesprit who had the nerve to look utterly unashamed.

"It looked yummy," the catlike troll said with a shrug, as if that explained everything. Karkat started to summon some manner of rebuke but it died on his lips when his matesprit started peeling off her T-shirt, revealing her abs and, after snagging the sports bra underneath her shirt on her fingertips, her rumblespheres as well. Upon discarding both she _pounced_ from the couch to a position where she was pinning Karkat to the floor under her body.

That was the series of events that led to Karkat lying on his back, with his half-naked and incredibly toned girlfriend looming over him, while he struggled valiantly NOT to evert with his pants still on.

"H-Hi," he stammered, his treacherous brain having gone on break when he needed it most.

Nepeta didn't seem to mind.

"Hi yourself."

Nepeta leaned down and kissed her matesprit. Karkat kissed back. It was a slow kiss compared to their frantic makeout earlier, and Karkat could feel himself relaxing into it, sliding his arms over and around Nepeta's neck. When their lips finally parted long enough for speech, Nepeta broke the silence.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Karkat looked at his matesprit in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Nepeta bit her lip, looking surprisingly shy considering her eagerness.

"It's just... We've never done it while you're in heat before."

Karkat's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not in..."

Before he even finished the sentence it dawned on him with horror that holy shit he WAS. It was early, but it would explain everything. How hot he felt, why he'd been uncharacteristically forward, the light-headedness, how AMAZING Nepeta smelled...

"Oh, fuck me I'm in heat."

The seemed to catch Nepeta off guard.

"Wait, so..."

Karkat leaned up on his elbows and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Give me a minute."

Nepeta waited patiently for her matesprit to gather his thoughts, and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the fact that she wasn't sucking his neck anymore. He was getting mixed signals from his head and his other head.

"Fuck it, let's do this."

Nepeta looked at him with... Concern?

"If that's your heat talking we don't have to, I don't want you to regret-"

Karkat interrupted her with a shake of is head.

"Nepeta! I'm in heat, not intoxicated, and I don't want to stop, not unless YOU don't want to-"

Nepeta interrupted him a kiss, then fixed him with an intense stare.

"I do want to. You smell so, so good... Wanna fuck you, wanna mark you up and FILL you..."

Nepeta ground her hips against his and even through both their pants he could feel that she was already hard and holy fuck he wanted that in him so bad.

“Fuck me.”

Not his most eloquent moment but it seemed to get the job done. With a voracious snarl Nepeta was on him once more, a fist in his hair and her other hand delving down his pants. His bulge was already halfway out but she reached past it, stroking his nook while the meat of her palm ground against the base of his bulge and fuck the noise he made was so flushing pitiful but it was too good to be self conscious.

“Neeep, please!”

“Please what Karkitty? Isn't this what you want?”

Karkat forced his eyes open (when had he closed them?) to look incredulously at Nepeta but the look she was giving mirrored that intensity from earlier in a way that was hard for him to interpret.

“D-don't tease me, I want your...”

Nepeta didn't stop or slow down, but neither did she go faster. She kept stroking his nook which was starting to soak through his boxers and was at risk of staining his pants at this rate.

“Say it.”

Karkat whined and bucked his hip involuntarily.

“Nepeta PLEASE I want your bulge! Need you inside me Nep, I want it so bad! Fucking having you here with me is making my heat go crazy and I fucking I need you!”

Nepeta snarled and stripped his pants and boxers off him so fast his ass hit the floor before he knew it was over. She didn't bother taking hers all the way off though, just shoved them down enough to free her bulge. He wasn't sure if he approved of that necessarily but then her bulge briefly grappled his as she lined up and suddenly the thought of her pulling off to disrobe properly was completely out of the question. His legs wrapped around her thighs of their own accord, his bulge coiling around her own somewhat larger bulge and squeezing tight.

“Gotta let go if you want me to fuck you Karkitty,” Nepeta said softly in a voice that was criminally sweet considering the licentiousness of what she was saying. Karkat nodded though and with considerable effort managed to untangle his bulge from hers, and was rewarded for his efforts when she slid halfway into his dripping nook with ease.

That felt good enough, but then she started thrusting in and out in that odd way of hers, slowly at first, working more of her bulge in with each inward thrust. Her size was... Considerable, and it took some stretching to fit her all the way in past experiences, but it seemed to go in a little easier with his heat underway despite how tightly his nook was clenching around her, perhaps because of how incredibly slick he was. With a little effort, she was hilted in him, and he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in a shaky sigh.

“H-Holy ff-fuck! Nepeta...”

His matesprit smiled at him.

“You ready?”

Karkat shivered in anticipation and wrapped a shaky hand around one of her biceps, leaning up to look her in the eyes.

“Wreck me.”

The way her pupils dilated at that was delicious. She placed a hand against his chest and pushed him back down. At the same time her bulge thrashed once inside of him, setting his nerves singing, and that was the only prelude before she started fucking him earnest, bulge thrashing and hips pumping into him ruthlessly as he uttered musical trills and clicks and other involuntary sub-vocalizations. Early on in their relationship he'd been humiliated by how 'musical' he was when he was getting pailed, but Nepeta had made it clear since then that she loved that about him and he had since gone from humiliated to merely embarrassed. Enough to let go, but not quite enough that he didn't blush like a virgin when he did it, which he was doing now. Everything felt amazing, so much better than suffering through his heats with nothing but his nookworm to help him through it. Why hadn't he done this sooner?

“Karkitty,” his matesprit's voice interrupted his musings, breathy and shaky. “I'm getting... Getting close. Wanna, gonna, gonna fill you all up with my slurry.” Her breath hitched before continuing. “You're gonna look so good all bruised and breathless with my color running out of you!”

Karkat groaned and nodded eagerly, rocking his body to meet her thrusts.

“Do it, want it, want _you_ Nepeta. Fuck me, fill me, you can even mark me up if you want I-”

Whatever he was gonna say next was cut short when Nepeta reared up and leaned over him, pressing one of his thighs forward and spreading him wide open as she buried her whole length in him and bit down HARD where his neck and his shoulder met. The combination of pain and pleasure pushed him over the edge, his nook clamping down harder than he'd ever thought capable, so tight that even as distracted as he was by his own pleasure he could feel Nep's bulge pulsing spasmodically as she emptied her genetic material into him. A musical trill rose unbidden from his throat, and he held on tight to his matesprit as his body was wracked by his climax. Eventually his nook managed to calm the fuck down a little and he was able to relax a little, albeit still whimpering a little from the residual overstimulation. Nepeta seemed to be coming down too, sinking down to rest her weight on her elbows and breathing heavily as her exertion caught up to her. She noticed him looking at her and smiled at him.

“Thanks Karkitty. You were purrfectly wonderful.”

She leaned over to lick his cheek and this time he did sputter and wave her off.

“Stop that! I'm all gross and sticky and shit.”

Nepeta giggled and swiped her fingers across his nook which, holy shit still sensitive, and then had the audacity to smear their combined genetic fluids across his forehead.

“Hmhm, Simbaaaa!”

Karkat groaned.

“Oh my fucking god I told you to stop doing that. I'm gonna kill Lalonde for introducing you to that shitty movie.”

Nepeta responded by flicking his nose.

“Don't be mean! Now come on, you gotta use the pail or you'll get an infection.”

Karkat hissed in irritation but got up to do it anyway because she was right of course. The carpet sticking to his ass as he pulled himself off the floor prompted him to speak.

“I'm gonna use your ablution stall too. You should join me, we're both- Oh crust, Nepeta your pants!”

Nepeta just smirked and wiggled out of the soiled garments in question.

“Don't worry, I can clean them.”

“Take your pants off next time!”

Nepeta smiled at him slyly.

“If your heats are anything like mine, next time is gonna be in fifteen minutes in my ablution stall. I think we're good.”

Karkat declined to answer, but he was pretty sure by the sound of his matesprit's laughter that his blushing gave him away.


	2. Chapter 2

They did in fact do it in the ablution stall. Twice. Sleep seemed like a good idea after that they unanimously agreed. It was unfortunate as far as Karkat was concerned that Nepeta didn't have even one recuperacoon, preferring to sleep on a nest of piled up blankets, furs, and hides from her various hunting kills, but at least there was room for two of them and he drifted asleep faster than he would have expected with his nose nuzzling into his girlfriend's neck.

_Matesprit,_ he corrected himself as he drifted off. Those damn humans were wearing off on him.

He woke some hours later. It was still light out, so it couldn't have been very long. With shame he noted that he'd been grinding on Nep's thigh in his sleep. Aaaaand wasn't stopping apparently. He uttered a pitiful mewl and hugged Nepeta tight. How she was sleeping through his awkward gyrations he had no idea. Part of him felt like he should REALLY stop, and another part of him wanted to wake her up and ask her if she was ready for another round. Every part of him was too hot, and even though he wasn't fully everted his bulge felt painfully tight, like a rubber band stretched too far.

He growled in frustration and with a _monumental_ effort of will managed to pry himself off of his girlfriend. Even heat-addled he knew enough that sleeping people can't give consent. He'd just reached down to dip his fingers into his nook when Nepeta scooched closer, and with her eyes still closed nuzzled his cheek.

“Why'd you stop?”

The shame and embarrassment that gripped Karkat froze him solid for several seconds.

Eventually he managed to ask, “You were awake?”

Nepeta smiled, one eye peeking open just a crack.

“A mighty huntress is never taken unaware. Why do you think I don't sleep in sopor?”

Karkat allowed himself a hot second to marinate in his humiliation before speaking.

“You might have said something.”

Nepeta kissed his neck and reached down, pushing Karkat's hand out of the way and tracing the outside of his nook.

“I'm saying something now.”

The noise that came out of Karkat's throat was high pitched and pathetic and if asked he would deny he made it, but Nepeta thankfully declined to comment on it and instead settled on stroking the folds of his nook in a way that felt _amazing_ but wasn't what he needed right now.

“Nep PLEASE don't tease me right now. I am so... So...”

Karkat couldn't find words to describe _exactly_ what and how he was feeling; uncharacteristic of him, but that was heat for you. Thankfully Nepeta seemed to be able to fill in the blanks. She leaned down and _licked _him from his nook all the way up his bulge, which stiffened and slid further out with the stimulus, eliciting a musical trill that Karkat couldn't stifle.__

__Nepeta seemed to take that as encouragement and gripped his bulge near the base, stroking him slowly as he everted the rest of the way out. Covering her teeth with her lips, she took the tip in her mouth and _gently_ sucked and Karkat swore he saw stars. His nook spasmed needily and he bit his his knuckle to try and stop himself from crying out, but Nepeta pulled back when the smell of blood from the cuts his teeth made filled the air. With her free hand she pulled his hand away from his mouth._ _

__“Don't do that,” she said, gazing sternly into his eyes. “I want to hear you.”_ _

__Karkat whimpered, in part because of just how horny he was but also partly in response to being chastised._ _

__“Okay,” he nodded. “I'll be good, just... Please don't stop. O-Or no, actually, could you maybe...”_ _

__His knees quivered, flexing slightly, involuntarily._ _

__“Fuck me?” Karkat chewed his lip anxiously. “Give me your bulge?”_ _

__The way she smirked he could just swear he felt himself blushing, a considerable feat in light of how flushed he must look already all high-strung and heat addled, but his request worked. She swung one leg over, between his own. Her other leg stayed on the outside in a sort of kneeling position, giving her some more leverage as she lined up her hips with his. She was already hard and everted and sunk almost a quarter of her length into his nook on the first try. Somehow underneath the sensation of blissful relief he managed to wonder how long she'd been hard for all this time, but that train of thought got fucked right out of his thinkpan when a rock of Nepeta's hips buried her bulge in him to the halfway mark._ _

__Karkat keened, not bothering to try to keep it in anymore. If that worked for Nepeta, it was the least he could do considering how deftly she was taking care of him. Speaking of which..._ _

__The sensation of her bulge thrusting into his nook was HEAVENLY. When they'd first started dating he'd thought it was kinda weird, not at all like the writhing and lashing seen in troll porn (which he had NEVER looked at thank you very much), but it had grown on him and now..._ _

__Now he found himself rocking his hips, trying to meet her thrusts, but she pinned him down and uttered a warning growl that turned him on WAY the fuck more than it should._ _

__“Fuck me,” he murmured, as if that wasn't what she was already doing._ _

__“Mine,” Nepeta growled out in response and while he wasn't sure he'd go for that normally right NOW it made him melt._ _

__“Yours,” he mewled in agreement. “All yours!”_ _

__Nepeta chuffed in satisfaction and found another gear to shift up to somehow and railed him even harder and now he was panting with every thrust, the pitch of his voice rising higher and higher and... And-_ _

__His lips peeled back in a howling cry that in a more sensible frame of mind would have had him worrying about the neighbors but right now 100% of his cognitive capacity was devoted to somehow not shaking his body to pieces from the force of how hard he was climaxing. The first thing he noticed when his senses started to return to him was the smell of olive blood from the scratch marks he'd left in Nepeta's back, which he would have apologized for immediately if it wasn't for the look of sheer determination and lust in Nepeta's eyes as she _kept on fucking him._ He gripped the furs, partly so he wouldn't claw up his partner any further and partly to stop himself from sliding from the force of her hips slamming into his._ _

__He looked up at her adoringly, establishing eye contact._ _

__“Come on. Give it to me. All of it, want your slurry, wanna feel _full_ of you, want your color inside me, p-”_ _

__Whatever he was about to say was cut off abruptly as Nepeta yowled and surged forward, pressing her lips to his hard enough to bruise as she clutched him tight in her arms and unloaded her slurry inside him._ _

__Karkat hummed happily. This was kinda nice, even with post-nut clarity. He stroked Nepeta's grubscars, not wanting to risk accidentally touching the scratches and clawmarks he left on her back. It seemed to work well enough if her purring was anything to go by. She hugged him tight and gave him a much softer, gentler kiss this time._ _

__“Sorry, I got carried away. You smelled _really_ good.”_ _

__Karkat smiled._ _

__“I should probably be saying the same thing. I think I did a number on your back.”_ _

__Nepeta chuckled and shook her hair out of her face._ _

__“Nevermind that, I kinda like it.”_ _

__Karkat couldn't help laughing at that and playfully shoved her shoulder._ _

__“You would.”_ _

__Nepeta stuck her tongue out at him._ _

__“Go use the bucket then come back. I want to get at least a couple more hours of sleep before we start up again.”_ _

__Karkat looked at her in adoration._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“I love you too. Bucket. Now.”_ _

__Karkat chuckled and pried himself of the furs and tossed some of the more heavily soiled ones off to the side before heading off to empty his gene bladder._ _

__“Hmm, next time,” he mused to himself, anticipating already._ _


End file.
